thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Outbreak Begins
Outbreak Begins is the first episode of The Life Of Death: Reboot of first season. Plot On the morning of October 18, 2003, Jason wakes up and kisses his wife, Kate then immediately wakes up his son, Connor for breakfast. Connor said he almost starve to death after he stay awake to watch sports when the fridge have nothing now. On their way to a diner, Jason and Connor saw two policemen shooting a person without even a reason as they also saw one dead body. At the diner, while eating, they yet again saw another person gets shot by policemen but then the person bites one cop on the neck, causing him to bleed out. Jason, Connor, and the other residents came outside and helps the fellow policemen and trying to grab the person but it doesn't work very well that the person immediately bit one resident on the hand and all of the sudden, the police from Cynthiana, Kentucky, Shane and the other three policemen came to the rescue and shot the man in the head. One police officer, DeMarc was trying to stop the bleeding from his fellow officer, O'Kane who is dying from the bite on the neck but it is too late for him. When Jason and Connor goes to their car, they gets embarrassed by friend, Carson Letterman as he wanted to get into their car because he literally forgot to pump up his car. During their trip, an siren begins to go off around the city as Jason immediately goes full speed to his home with Carson. When they are home, Kate tells Jason what happened as she don't know that Jason also don't know what's going on as well. Kate also saw and welcomes Carson to their home. Connor checks on his dad to see he's packing stuff to leave instantly as he told that the siren is a mistake but Jason reminds Connor what happened to that dying officer, two crazy persons, and a corpse until they get a little visit from sheriff Shane Walsh to arrest Jason for going full speed. Jason said he doesn't mean to when Shane immediately told him it's on purpose. After Shane takes Jason to his car, a riot has been going on. Shane ran over a ton of rioters as Jason told him why he do that without any replies. When that happened, Gotham City's commissioner, James Gordon also takes a visit as he was hiding in the shadows. He decided to make a run for, he will immediately shoot any survivors to stop them for get out of his way until he was grabbed by unknown people. At prison and Jason takes a mugshot, Jason saw an few prisoners discussing something as he goes to them just to get insult by. Jason takes a little peek as he saw that they are making a escape. At Jason's home, Carson had a plan to bring Jason back as he comforts a crying Kate. Carson takes Jason's car keys and breaks into the police apartment as Connor said that it's a bad idea while Carson still thinks it could work as he steals the keys and drives off. While at Gordon's case, Gordon was saved by two former criminals named, Freddy and Teddy as they confirmed they are brothers in crime. Gordon asked why he saved him because the criminals don't want him to become hurt. While Gordon still thinks about Batman protecting this city, the criminals thinks of themselves being sacrificed for Gordon as they human shield him and escape to see a car crashed through the police apartment and seeing a ton of prisoners escaping as Gordon shoots an few of them while Freddy and Teddy jumps in and beats them down but was crushed by. While Carson and Jason makes a run for. At the hospital, Shane takes a little visit and see a ton of people have infections on them and talks to the nurse about what happened as she spoke that the people got random viruses from some where else which are they still researching what kind of virus it is. Carson and Jason are still on the run to their house as they saw rioters coming to their location. They immediately jumps on a fence then Jason got grabbed by a homeless man who turned into a walker, Carson immediately kicks the walker in the head and make for their escape. They arrived at their home and Kate is already worried for Carson and Jason as she thought they were killed from the riot. Jason forgets about leaving the city and decided to stay for a night with Carson. The next morning, Jason started to pack up things with Kate as Connor and Carson decided to watch the news about the zombie apocalypse is coming. Jason told them to stay home for a bit until the night comes. At night, Jason, Carson, Connor, and Kate decided to sneak through the silence city when all they found is nothing until they saw two military soldiers wondering around the city to check dead body parts for their collections. Jason makes a run for it and decided to talk with them nicely if they have a nice home at the military but one soldier, Swanson said yes and if he wants to go, they will take you although Jason isn't the only one around here since his family and Carson come up to them then suddenly, the lead soldier, Kenny asked them to go away or he'll shoot with a silencer but Jason wanted to go there since his home will be dangerous later on but Kenny doesn't want to get suspicious on them then decided to let them get inside to their jeep as Shane stalks with his car then heads to Atlanta, Georgia to see Lori and Carl Grimes. Kenny drives the jeep after he collected all of the dead body parts until Jason saw Gordon walking alone in streets. Jason tells Kenny to stop the jeep but he doesn't want to help the person, knowing Gordon was bitten by the time. Jason jumps out the car and helps out Gordon as he begins to collapse. The jeep stops and Jason takes him to it, Kenny begins to complain about Gordon being bitten and wanted to put him down. Jason saw blood coming out of Gordon's stomach and finally revealing he is bitten, Kenny puts him down and toss his body out of the jeep then the trip continues. While at the town, Freddy is revealed to be alive while his brother, Teddy was killed in action having his neck snapped. Freddy saw an few walkers coming towards him and escapes as soon as possible. Freddy finds a dead officer and also a pistol on him to shoot many walkers as he can but there's not enough ammo for him to shoot all of them so he decided to run away again but was captured by someone from a store. Meanwhile at the roads, Kenny notices the jeep is gonna be out of gas then Dave reminds Kenny there's gonna be a gas station near by. At the gas station, Kenny and Dave pumps the jeep while Jason, his family, and Carson goes inside the gas station's market and see if there's any food around here. Kate was grabbed by the reanimated gas station employee as Carson immediately pulls the walker out of Kate's shoulders but was unable to save himself until Dave immediately puts the walker down and tell him to hurry up and find anything if they can. After that, the group hops in the jeep and leave without any harm as the boots randomly appears when they drives away. After 10 miles from the town, their path was blocked by traffic jams and crashed cars. Kenny begins to scream loudly and discusses to abandon the jeep and take a long walk. Connor disagrees with that plan as he wanted to drive abandoned cars which is a bad idea for Kate and the others. The screen cuts to the group walking away from the traffic jams as Connor begins to feel weaken. Kenny confirms their military camp is 6 miles away for now then Carson finds a crashed car with a walker in it. Dave stabbed the walker and Carson searches inside the car and found only a case of money but both Kenny and Dave doesn't want them since the money is now useless in the apocalypse so they have to abandon the case. At the military called, Chicago Bootcamp, a soldier named, Joe Numerison is on look-out, holding a sniper rifle and saw Kenny and the others approaching the place. Joe aim his rifle to Jason to talk instead Kenny talks to him that he doesn't have weapons on him since they're a "happy family". The episode ends with the leader, Roger Madger opening the main gates and welcomes Jason, Connor, Kate, and Carson to the camp. Other Casts Co-Stars *Bill Skarsgård as Joe Numerison *Ludacris as Freddy *Anthony Mackie as Teddy Uncredited *Sammy Hadid as DeMarc *Maximiliano Hernández as Toppers *Unknown as O'Kane Deaths *O'Kane (Alive) *Teddy *Toppers (Off-Panel) *James Gordon *Numerous counts of unnamed people. Trivia *First appearance of Jason. *First appearance of Connor. *First appearance of Kate. *First appearance of Kenny. *First appearance of Dave Swanson. *First appearance of Carson Letterman. *First appearance of Roger Madger. *First appearance of Joe Numerison. *First appearance of Freddy. *First (and last) appearance of Teddy. *First (and last) appearance of O'Kane. *First (and last) appearance of James Gordon. *First (and last) appearance of Toppers. (Corpse) *First (and last) appearance of Shane Walsh. (Unknown) *First (and last) appearance of DeMarc. (Unknown) *This is the first ever episode in the series. Category:TLOD: Reboot Episodes